Tu m'appartiens
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le geek a fait une erreur. Il en paie les conséquences. Violence, sévices sexuels. Rating M justifié. Patreek.


Un one shot violent. De la violence pour de la violence.  
Premier One Shot de mon jour de vacances. Un deuxième sortira sans doute plus tard.  
Un mignon. Pour équilibrer.  
Les personnages sont à Mathieu Sommet.  
Sadisme et Patreek

Liberté d'expression et Bigoudis chauffant.  
Pas de tendresse cette fois

* * *

« Nnh ! »

Les chaînes maintenant le Geek en arrière s'entrechoquèrent. Il faillit tomber du banc sur lequel il était couché. Il tournait son tronc vigoureusement pour s'éloigner de la petite fiole que lui présentait le Patron. Il connaissait déjà les conséquences de la prise de cette toxine. Il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner cette fois. Sinon rien ne changera jamais.

Un coup sur ses cuisses répondit à son insolence. La cravache noire vint elle aussi se présenter aux yeux du Geek, avant de s'abattre sur sa joue. Il monta son regard pour supplier le Patron, s'étouffant dans son bâillon.

« Monsieur veut de l'attention ? Je t'en offre là, gronda le bourreau avec colère. Tu as voulu jouer ? Tu paies. »

Un objet pénétra ses fesses encore serrées. Sa voix derrière sa prison de tissu ne put même pas s'élever. Il entendit le Patron s'éloigner et poser sa cravache. Il tentait de le suivre des yeux, malgré les liens qui l'en empêchait.

« Je vais te dire, j'ai rien contre le fait que t'es de l'affection pour moi. »

Un point froid s'appuya sur son pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente du sang en sortir.

« Mais vois-tu, me déranger et me faire un cirque comme ce que tu m'as fait avant, je ne l'accepterais pas. »

Sa voix glacial soufflait dans son dos. La lame refroidissait toute la longueur de son échine. Un frisson peureux le prit quand elle atteint sa nuque. Il supplia encore.

« Tu aurais pu juste de joindre à nous. Mais non, tu t'es mis à pleurer, à hurler. Je passe pour quoi moi ? Ma pute s'est tiré, et il me restait toi, en larmes. Pathétique. »

Il sentit une déchirure dans son dos. Ses chaînes s'agitèrent.

« En plus de ça, tu fais les martyres, tu veux me forcer à ne vouloir que toi... »

Les bras du Patron l'entourèrent pour mettre son torse vers le plafond. Le couteau rafla son téton, en ouvrant l'extrémité. La tête du geek, pendant à l'arrière du banc balançait, au rythme de ses mains qui tentaient de s'extirper de leur piège. En vain. Le toucher se dissipa. Le Patron ne disait plus rien. Le torse du geek trembla encore un peu plus quand il se fit violence pour relever la tête.

« Tu vois gamin, tu joues aussi avec moi. Je ne suis pas con. Je le vois. Je le connais, ton regard pour _lui_. Oh, quand on est seul toi et moi, c'est bon, tu mimes le bon gamin. Mais quand il est dans la salle, je n'existe plus. »

La main brûlante du Patron le branlait. Il ne devait pas s'exciter. Ne pas s'exciter.

« Je l'aime moi aussi, on est un peu obligé, il nous a fait. Mais je déteste quand tu le regardes. Et tu m'as dit quoi sur lui ? Qu'il baisait mieux que moi ? »

Le geek vit le Patron appuyé sur un petit bouton. Ce qu'il lui avait introduit dans le corps précédemment se mit à vibrer. Si profond, si bon. Sa tête chuta à nouveau. Dans sa descente, il crut voir le petit flacon ouvert. Il se tortillait à nouveau de plaisir devant son bourreau. Qui lui parlait de Mathieu en plus. Celui qu'il admirait tant. A qui il aurait tout fait. Pour qui il avait déjà beaucoup fait.

« Tu m'appartiens gamin, tu m'appartiens ! »

Pour la première fois ce soir, le Patron s'énervait vraiment. La lame racla le sexe dur du Geek. Il se redressa à nouveau. A ce moment, le couteau du Patron acheva son mouvement et coupa une partie de la peau mobile du geek, qui cria toute son âme.

Le vibromasseur faisait trembler son bassin, accélérant le débit de sang qui coulait sur la fine couche pubienne du Geek.

Un douleur acide le prit encore quand les dents du Patron vinrent arracher le bout de peau.

Il souffrait, et fermant les yeux, il ne pensait qu'à Mathieu. Il s'évanouit quand le couteau griffa dans une souffrance intouchable les bordures de l'orifice du gamin.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, un lit moelleux le cajolait. Il n'y avait plus de banc. Plus de Poppers. Plus de chaînes. Mais toujours le Patron. Assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, il dormait. Ses lunettes, tombées sur ses genoux, menaçaient de tomber. Le Geek tendit son bras pour les sauver avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent au sol.

Il hurla. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Son cri réveilla le Patron, qui remit son accessoire fétiche sur son nez, avant de le remettre bien dans le lit avec violence.

« Tu t'es évanoui trop vite hier !

\- Arrête Patron !

\- Jamais ! Tu es à moi gamin. Je fais ce que je veux de toi ! »

Le sexe du Patron bandait déjà, et empala d'un coup son amant, en lui plaquant la main au visage. Les entailles autour de l'antre se rouvrir, le sang le lubrifia. Et le Geek souffrait, encore. Il n'y avait plus rien de bon dans ce que lui faisait le Patron.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Quand il sortit du corps du geek, ce dernier lui souffla :

« Tue moi, je t'en prie... »

Le Patron lui offrit son sourire le plus démoniaque.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi mainenant. J'attendrai que tu guérisses. Que tu ailles mieux. Que tu veuilles que je te baise. J'ai tout mon temps maintenant. Car tu ne pourras plus aller chez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un regard d'incompréhension lui répondit. Le Patron désigna le torse du Geek. Il s'y intéressa.

« PATRON »

Écrit en capitales entre ses deux tétons, sur son épaule, sur ses flancs. Des plaies ouvertes. Qui cicatriseraient. Des marques qui le colleront à jamais.

Le Geek se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il trompé le Patron ?


End file.
